Rebellion
by Isha-libran
Summary: It was not an important rebellion, it was only the smallest of rebellions, yet it strengthened her, and gave her the will to continue.


Title:Rebellion  
Rating: PG-13, I think.  
Characters: Roy/Riza  
Word Count: 1,055  
Timeline: Set sometime during the series.

A/N: I own nothing, please don't sue me. Thank you kindly.

--

The military's rules are very clear.

No fraternisation between soldiers.

Which meant that they could never be more than a superior officer and subordinate—at least, not when the military was watching.

He would bend that rule, he had sworn.

It had been their last night in Ishbal, when they had both been drunk on cheap regulation wine and the giddy happiness that came from the news that the war was over.

She had been in the mess, ignoring the drunken celebrations outside, when he had come to stand behind her with a stiff, 'If I may have a word, Private.'

She had nodded and saluted as she followed him, more for the benefit of the others in the mess tent, than for the need of any formalities between them.

They had formed an odd relationship of sorts in the eight months they had been in Ishbal.

She had met him when he had first arrived, brash and cocky, an arrogant alchemist thinking that with his help, the war would soon be done with and he'd be home by the end of the month. She had been no better than he, though she was not as obvious about it.

As the months had gone by and the death toll had mounted, as the screams of their comrades and the Ishbalans haunted them even in their sleep, they had begun to understand what it _really_ was to be in a war.

They had found their solace in each other.

People had assumed they were sleeping together, the anti-fraternisation rule not being so strictly enforced in the time of war. Neither of them had cared to enlighten the others on the true nature of the relationship between them.

The only thing they had done in their time together was to _talk_.

They had spoken of what they had each left behind, and what they hoped to do once they left Ishbal behind them.

Both of them had known they would never truly leave the war behind them, but then, the time they spent together was not for that.

It was time out of time, when they did not have to think about the hell that they currently inhabited, they spoke only of what might yet be possible.

When he had come to her that last night in Ishbal, she had been expecting him for quite some time. She had followed him out of the mess tent and into the sand dunes, where everything looked otherwordly in the moonlight, even after they had spent so long here. He had sat down in the sand and tugged her down with a hand on her wrist.

He had not spoken, and she had remained silent as they had shared the bottle of wine he had snagged from one of their superior officers. Eventually, they had lain down side by side on their uniform jackets, the wine making them both feel sleepy and content.

He had turned suddenly and pressed his lips to hers, and she had responded eagerly. Desire consumed them both, and then they were feverishly ripping open shirts and tearing at each other's clothes, all the while feeling that finally, this was something _right_ in all the wrongness that surrounded them.

When he had entered her, they had both sobbed with the relief they felt, and that was the first time they had dropped the ranks, when they cried each other's names out into the still desert air.

Afterwards, as he had wrapped her in his arms, he had begun to speak. They had never truly believed that there would _be_ a later for them, but now the future loomed before them, and he had tightened his hold on her as he had spoken.

'Riza,' he'd said hesitantly, 'I don't want to say goodbye to you.'

She had said nothing, only nodding in agreement.

'I _swear_ to you, if there's any way to get around the fraternisation rules, I'll find it, I promise.'

That had been nearly five years ago, now.

Their first night together had been their last.

They had parted the next day with no tears, only a promise that they would somehow be together again.

She heard from him a year later, asking her if she would agree to transfer under his command.

She had, and he had met her that first night in Central, telling her of his plan to become Fuhrer.

She had blinked at him, stunned at the change in him.

In Ishbal, he had been like a bomb waiting to go off, but now, he seemed calmer somehow. The air of danger that had been about him in those days was still there, yet now it was controlled, hidden under a devil-may-care, playboy persona.

She had felt a deadening sense of disappointment. He had _forgotten_ her, while she had spent the past year thinking of him constantly, wondering…wondering…

He had turned to her as he had gotten up to leave, and in his eyes she had seen the same fire that had been there on their last, and only night together.

'I haven't forgotten my promise, Riza,' he had said to her, as he trailed a finger down her cheek.

Then he had turned and left.

And so it was that she found herself working under him, acting out the part of the no-nonsense Lieutenant who was less than in awe of her Colonel.

But there were times when the road was too hard, when the thought of what they could be—and what they still _were_—to each other became too much to ignore, and Riza Hawkeye rebelled.

It was not an important rebellion, it was only the smallest of rebellions, yet it strengthened her, and gave her the will to continue.

When it became too much for her, she would stay behind in the office until everyone else had gone, and she was the only one left.

Then, she'd bring out a bottle of cheap regulation wine, and put up her feet on the desk as she sipped at it, toasting the memory of that night.

She always ended with a toast to _him_, savouring the feel of his name on her tongue, keeping alive the promise of the day when they could finally drop the ranks and be more to each other than just subordinate and superior officer.

'Roy.'

End.

--

A/N: Um, yeah. I'm not very happy with this, either. It went into completely unplanned territory, but well. Let me know what you think, please. All concrit is welcome.

Also, I am now officially open to prompts. The first prompt I get, I shall be writing, so. Comment and tell me what you want to see. Thanks. )


End file.
